Losing My Ground
by hiddenxtalent
Summary: When Lucas and Brooke go through a falling-out, how will it affect the young and innocent daughter? What will she do to take aay the pain? Brucas. Past, Present and future.R&R please!
1. I remember when my heart broke

**A/N- Hey everyone, its Emily! I haven't posted a new story in…well, like, ever, and last time I did, I never updated. But now I finally have my computer fixed with Word, so I'll surely update! Basically this story is about Brucas being married and having a daughter. It's mainly from her point of view, sometimes in first person, sometimes in third. Brucas does fight. BL is still love though.**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\//\/\/\/\/\\//\//\

She stood in the kitchen doorway, secretly listening to her parents argue. She was only four years of age, but she understood what was going on. Hiding the skirt of her pink dance tutu, Angela whimpered at the words being used. Her mommy never cursed, never once in front of Angela, and her father never raised his voice. Let alone ever betray either girls' trust.

She peeked her head into the kitchen, to glance at the clock on the microwave. She was too young to read the time on anything else. "Lucas, you son of a bitch!" Brooke Davis Scott's voice rang out into the large, marbled, kitchen space. Angela jumped back behind the door as her mother began speaking. "How can you do this to me? How can you do this to Angela? She's your daughter for God's sake!"

Lucas narrowed his eyes on his wife. "Brooke you have no right going there! Remember when you had your drunken escapade over to Chase's house last year?"

Her mother snapped back immediately. "I did not sleep with him twice! I kissed him. Once. You slept with her, twice!" Angela could feel the tears in her eyes welling up. She didn't want her parents to fight. They always did.

But it wasn't always that way. Angela's parents had gotten married, fresh out of college. They were high school sweethearts, and found they never wanted to part. After being married for seven months, Brooke had gotten pregnant, and nine months later, Angela was brought into the world.

They named her Angela, because she was so angelic. They both agreed. She didn't put up much of a fight while Brooke was trying to deliver. It was almost as if she was doing her mother a favor. They called her names like Angel, or Angie, and she was a little ballerina. But if her mommy didn't drive her to dance class in ten minutes, she might not have been.

"It was Peyton! It was fucking Peyton! After the scandals in high school, when we were just dating, you'd think you might have learned your lesson. But no, we are married, and that didn't stop you. Either time!" Brooke continued to spew at her husband.

Deciding she wanted to get to dance, Angela dragged her brown bear into the kitchen, and stood silently waiting for somebody to notice her. Getting ready to yell back, Lucas opened his mouth widely, but shut it when he caught glimpse of his tiny little girl. He knelt down, and placed a hand on her back.

"Angie, baby…" He began, but wasn't sure he was in the position to say something to his daughter, who may have witnessed the conversation going on before.

"I have ballet." She stated simply, hugging her bear to her chest, and swaying her body.

Lucas pulled himself back up, and turned towards Brooke. She wore a frown, embarrassed by how she was acting and speaking in front of Angie. All she did was nod.

"Okay baby, I'm going to take you. Let me go get your dance slippers." She said innocently, as she brushed by her husband, knocking him on the shoulder. Angela witnessed all of this, and looked at her father who looked down.

When lifting his head he caught a second glimpse at his daughters pleading eyes. They were big and blue, like his own. But other than her eyes, she was the spitting image of her mother.

"Ang…" He was about to begin, but Brooke cut him off, while entering. "Come on sweetie, we don't want to be late." Angela dropped her bear and scurried over to her mother, leaving Lucas in the dust.

Brooke picked up the little girl in both arms and carried her to the front door. She placed her back on her two feet. "Put your arms out." Angela did as told, and her mother slipped both of her arms into the sleeves of her pink jacket. "That's good, let's go dance!" Brooke enthused.

Angela nodded her head vigorously. She was always excited for dance, even when in the worst of times, dancing made her smile. She reached up to the door knob, and pulled it open. "Bye Daddy!" She called to her father before racing out to the car.

Brooke shut the door behind her before giving Lucas a chance to answer. Lucas bowed his head, once again, in his misery. He didn't know why he had done what he did. He was always a good husband. He was a great father. But he was now nothing but a cheater. He slept with his wife's best friend. His daughter's Godmother! The worst part was that he had done it willingly. Twice.

And it wasn't as if Peyton minded either. The two had been going out, secretly when Brooke had business trips to Paris or Milan. But they had only had physical attraction twice. But it was still considered an affair.

What the hell was wrong with him?

/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\//\

Entering the studio doors of "Madame Kathaes", Brooke held the door for her daughter to scurry in. The dance studio was very professional. Very expensive. The owner and creator, Kathae Dowel, was very flamboyant. But very well trained. She had Angela's class doing intense pieces, competing in competitions, and she tried convincing them to go out for major companies.

Angela ran to her friends and they all began laughing and giggling. It put a smile on Brooke's face to see her daughter do something she loved so much, and to do it with her best friends. She also loved taking Angela to class because her own best friend took her daughter as well. Not Peyton, but Haley James Scott. She was her sister-in-law, not just her best friend.

Taking a seat in front of the window that separated the dance studio with the waiting room, she placed her large Marc Jacobs tote on the seat next to her, reserving a spot for Haley, who was always five minutes late.

Approximately after five minutes, Haley showed up and slid next to Brooke. She smiled, "Hey" Haley greeted simply. Brooke sighed and smiled at her best friend. Haley could sense something was wrong.

"God what did he do this time?" Haley asked, fully-knowing. "He did the same thing he did last time." Brooke responded, getting straight to the point so she could dodge Haley's questions.

This made Haley gasp, and she shook her head. "I'm going to have to have a talk with him. God brooke, how can you let him get away with that?" Brooke watched Angela prance around the studio, while responding. "I'm not. He wont."

Haley knew Brooke would hold onto her word. When it came to boys, males, husbands, Brooke always stood her ground. Haley left it at that, as she pondered, then turned towards the window to watch her daughter, Amanda.

Brooke chuckled as the girls strutted across the floor. They jumped, leaped and hopped all the way through. When it was Angela's turn, she started out goofily, as she skipped and spun. On one spin, she lost her balance, and feel to her knee's, scrapping one as she went down.

Her lip quivered as her eyes turned watery. Brooke abruptly jumped onto her six inch heels and pushed open the door to the studio. Kathae was holding one of Angela's elbows, helping her up. Brooke rushed to her daughter's side, and wrapped her arms around her, rocking her back and fourth.

"Shh," She hushed her baby girl "its okay honey, you're very strong." She said as she rubbed her daughter's back. "Come on, let's leave a little early today, 'Kay?" She asked, and Angela answered by nodding her head, and taking her mother's hand.

Brooke led Angela to the door and Angela rushed to the coat rack and pulled her jacket off, while Brooke thanked Kathae.

On the way home, Brooke's cell phone began to ring. It was Barbie Girl, by Aqua. Peyton's ring tone. It was the only tone that was different from the techno beats that were already on the phone when bought. She glanced up into the rearview mirror, to find Angela watching out the window. She reached over into the passenger seat that held her tote, and pulled out her phone.

She pressed the end button, signaling the end of the song. The phone chirped, and Brooke had received two voicemails, and six missed calls. One from Lucas and five from Peyton. She sighed as she turned the car into the Scott mansion. With Brooke running a successful clothing line and Lucas being an award winning novelist, the house was in their price range.

Angela loved to show off her house to everybody. She definitely had her mother in her.

Parking the car in the garage, Angela un-buckled her seat belt and climbed out of her car seat. The door opened, and Lucas stood there, smiling when his daughter ran up to him. "Daddy I got a scrape!" She pouted her lips, and her father lifted her and carried her into the house. Without greeting his wife.

Placing her down on the counter-top in the kitchen, which less than 62 minutes ago they couple had been fighting to the death. "Where Angel?" Angela pointed to her left knee and Lucas bent down and kissed it, raspberry style. "Any better?" Angela giggled and nodded her small head, sending her brown locks flying all over the place and into her face. "Much better daddy!"

He smiled and lifted her off the counter. Brooke entered slowly, and Angela paused, fearful that they were going to fight again. She wrinkled her face and yelled out, "No! Stop fighting! Stop no! You cant get a divorce!"

Brooke bit her lip, near tears, while Lucas held his mouth open, surprised that his daughter even knew what a divorce was. Brooke shot her head into her hand. Lucas was first to say something.

"Angela, now why would you think we were getting a divorce?" Angela just shook her head, and ran towards the hallway, and up the grand staircase, leaving the two parents to be devastated.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think, or if you have any critique. Also give me any ideas of what you want to happen. I may take them into consideration:. Next chapter may be in the future, but it may not. I still have to decide.**

**If you want to make my day, you'll hit that button down there. :D**

**-Emily**


	2. This is our falling out

**A/N- Hey everyone! Thank you so, so, so, so much for all the reviews! I was so happy that I have some awesome people hooked! Don't hate me because there is going to be a lot of Brucas drama. Most of the story, they aren't together. But it's not real so, phew! Thanks everyone again! Review to this chapter please, and I'll dance on my roof! Kind of random… ******

**Disclaimer- I don't own OTH. I do own this computer that lets me type things that make me feel as if what I typed was really OTH….making sense, no? Alright.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\//\\//\/\/\\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Four Months Later…_

It was 8:45 pm, and Brooke was just about to tuck in her beautiful daughter. In a mere four months, her daughter had managed to out do her in appearance. With a divorce in progress, Brooke had had countless sleepless nights, and scarcely had time to pamper herself.

Owning a multi-million clothing line that was featured over the world didn't help with Brooke's self-esteem with her looks. Going on business trips, walking the runway, or posing for a magazine, it took an unhealthy amount of foundation and powder to cover her worry-lines and baggy eyelids.

This wasn't how her life was supposed to be at 26 years old. No, she was supposed to be married, happily, to Lucas Scott, the two raising their beautiful daughter Angela and her running her uber famous line. Without any problems, without any affairs.

But of course, Brooke would never be that lucky. She hadn't ever been that lucky. But she couldn't let the world know that, and she couldn't let her daughter know that. She couldn't let her mother know either, but unfortunately, that wish had already been tossed.

When Victoria Davis had visited three months ago, she sure did rub it in to Brooke. Rub in how horrible she screwed up, and how she knew it would end this way…

"_I told you Brooklyn. I told you that you would be screwing yourself! Look what you did to the company because you were so tangled up in that…that boy, husband, man of yours." Victoria spat at her daughter, while Brooke sat, hands in lap._

"_Mother please, I don't want you to wake Angie…" She tried to get more in, but was cut off abruptly. _

"_Of course, lets not awaken that lovely granddaughter of mine. Where is she? Does she know about the divorce? Think of how much pressure you are putting onto her...we should pray she doesn't get involved with drugs."_

_Brooke gasped widely as Victoria paced the foyer. "She is turning five mother! Not fifteen! My god." She held her head in her hand, full of frustration._

_Victoria stopped pacing and brushed off her skirt suit. "Well then," she straightened the hem of the skirt, "I think I will be leaving. Give my best to Angela." And with that, Victoria headed for the front door .Moments later all that could be heard was the shutting of the heavy door._

_And all Brooke wanted, was to drop on the floor and bawl…_

Thinking back on the memory sent shivers down Brooke's back. It pained her to know that for once, her mother was right. Clothes Over Bros had suffered from the issues brought into the office from home. It was all her fault.

Snapping back into the present, Brooke's eyes followed Angela as she came skipping from her bathroom, in her hot pink pajamas, into her large, princess bed. Angela was very spoiled, and neither Brooke nor Lucas could refuse to give her whatever she wanted.

Not after they decided the owed her everything and anything for deciding to split. Okay, so it was Brooke's idea to split. Not an idea, it was her demand. Her request. She needed a divorce.

Finally pulling her Disney Princess bed spread over her small bed, Angela cuddled her bear into her arms, while her mother gently stroked her nicely brushed hair. It was silent, between the two.

When Brooke thought she had soothed Angela to sleep, she tried as quietly as she could to escape her room, and into the kitchen, where she could retrieve a glass of chardonnay. Every other night, Brooke allowed herself a cocktail or a drink. This was ever since she had filled for a divorce.

Creeping towards the door, less than a foot away, Angela's voice rang through the playful room causing Brooke to inhale deeply, before turning back to her daughter. "Mommy." Brooke quickly made her was to the side of the bed, and leant down so she was eye level.

"What is it baby?" Brooke asked sweetly. She had managed to learn how to control her voice around her daughter.

Angela squeezed her bear tighter, as she played with the paw. "Why is daddy not home at night to tuck me in anymore?"

/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\\//\

Hunched over a Hilton hotel toilet, sat a very lonely and angry Lucas Scott. He squatted, emptying out the last four beers and three shots of vodka from his tender stomach. Once done for the time being, he still remained over the toilet, thinking.

How the hell had his life come down to this? How the hell did he manage to get his wife angry enough to file for a divorce? Oh, that's right! He did have an affair with his wife's best friend! That's why!

Speaking of the devil, Peyton Sawyer appeared in the doorway between the bathroom and the suite. Leaning against the frame she frowned at sight of Lucas Scott sitting over a toilet. "Next time maybe you shouldn't go so heavy on the alcohol."

Wiping off his mouth, he pushed himself up with the help of the bathroom counter. He flushed the toilet, and washed his hands before turning and brushing by Peyton. Making his way over to the king-sized bed, he sat on the edge and growled at Peyton.

"Next time you shouldn't be such a whore and sleep with your best friend's husband."

They had had this talk before, more than a few times too. More like twice a day, so Peyton had grown accustom to it. She turned while rolling her eyes, arms crossed, to face Lucas, who sat like a washed-up hobo on the bed.

"I didn't see you complaining. Besides, it isn't like I forced you to stick yourself in me!" Peyton had in fact, used that line before. But every time he heard it, he flinched, because he knew she was right.

"Go to hell." He murmured, breaking any possible eye-contact. Peyton on the other hand, just laughed it off. "I must already be there, I mean, I'm in a nice Hilton suite, top floor, one large bed, and you. We couldn't do any worse than we've done. We have sunk to our lowest."

Lucas shook his head, trying to tune her out. "No, you have sunken to your lowest, I have not. I'm a good father. I'm a good dad. I'm a good husband…"

"You were a good husband, but then Brooke filed for this whole divorce, so she wants to rid of your cheating ass."

That was it, he had taken enough. "What the hell is wrong with you Sawyer? When Brooke found out about us four months ago, you didn't care about anything but her forgiveness."

Peyton simply shrugged, she didn't have enough energy to waste on Lucas anymore. "I cared then, but it was obvious she was never going to forgive me." She walked over to the uncomfortable board room chairs, and picked up her leather jacket.

"You haven't screwed yourself completely Lucas. Not yet anyway. You still get to see Angela whenever you want, except at night. You just don't have a wife and you drink too much. Pretty basic problem with a lot of men today."

Lucas hated to admit it, but Peyton was right, once again. He still did get to see Angela in the day time, but he was living in a hotel for god's sake. A fucking hotel! He was Lucas Scott, famous novelist. He was supposed to have a family and live in a god damn house!

Five minutes had passed and Peyton had left, finally. It was 11:35. Lucas would call Brooke. Like he did every night. Begging for her forgiveness. Begging for another chance, begging to see Angela, begging to have the chance to put his daughter to sleep.

But Brooke has stopped answering, tired of what he had to say. It was the same every time and she was sick of it. So was Angela. Except Angela just liked to play along and pretend to be annoyed, like her mom. She didn't know it was her father she was scolding.

Lucas remembered the night Brooke told him she had filed for a divorce. It played over and over again in his mind. It gave him writers block. He was suffering from the memory...

_Lucas walked over to the bed and firmly placed his hands on Brooke's shoulders, massaging, while Brooke moaned. "Lucas, stop." But he didn't. He thought she was in a good mood. He thought she had forgiven him. He thought they were going to make love._

_He was wrong. _

"_What is it?" He asked, kissing her neck, but she shook him off, and stepped away from the bed, where she began moving her hands anxiously._

"_This is serious Lucas. I'm…I'm…" He thought she was going to tell him that she was pregnant with his second child. He hoped and prayed that was it._

"_I'm filing for a divorce." Those five words paralyzed him in thought. He sat, staring dead ahead, at his wife, who was crying. Speechless. Two minutes had passed before either had broken the silence._

"_Brooke you can't," He began but she snapped in response faster than he._

"_Why not? You had an affair Lucas. You hurt me, and you hurt your daughter. We can't live like this."_

_He shook his head, mouth open. "I'm so, so sorry." "Yeah, me too." She replied softly, before walking by him, and into her office, shutting the doors behind her._

_Once again, leaving him devastated._

Well?! How was chapter 2?! I already started chapter 3, and I can promise that it gets a whole lot better! That is when it begins to be Angie's story for most of the chapters. She will be older! And it will be much more interesting!

Please please! Click that button again. You did it last time, and it was so much fun, right? If you didn't, then don't miss out on all the fun! I plan on updating soon!

-Emily


	3. She's the center of his whole world

A/N- Wow. You all are just amazing. I'd like to thank all my readers/reviewers. I hope you like the time jump that is about to take place…if I get fewer readers/reviews, I know to change something. Just please let me know what you think of it so I can re-write or do something! Thanks everyone!

**Eleven Years Later…**

Angela lay in her custom made, Hoes over Bros, white and gold metallic bikini. She was currently lounging on a cushioned beach chair, at a private beach resort her and mother stayed at, in Mexico. The two had started coming to the resort when Angela turned twelve. Almost four years ago. Within the next month, Angela would be turning sixteen.

Both her father and mother had promised her one of the biggest bashes in the country. Of course it was going to be filmed and aired on MTV. I mean, her mother was Brooke Davis, multi-million fashion line owner, and her father, Lucas Scott, award winning novelist and former New York Knicks player.

With parents like that, how could you afford not to have the biggest blowout? The question didn't even pop into Angela's head, not even once. She knew from the start, that she would never need to ask it. Her parents gave her everything she wanted.

When the two got divorced ten years ago, they both felt they needed to make it up to little Angie. This was a thumbs-up for Angela.

She lives with her mother in California most of the time, but regularly takes trips down to New York to visit her father. Her mother called him "_The Cheating Bastard"_. But that was just her mother. Angela had many friends in both California and New York.

She attended Summer View High in CA during the school year. But the school year was over in less than five weeks. She planned on spending the summer with four of her best friends in Australia. Her parents had no objections.

Of course secretly, they both had regretted their decision to say yes. The two only talked when it came to their daughter.

With her eyes closed, hidden beneath her big white rimmed sunglasses and her slender, slender stomach arched up, boys between the ages of fourteen and twenty-two couldn't help but have some sly pick-up line to try out on her.

It was a good thing her father wasn't there, or she wouldn't even get the opportunity to shoot them down. In fact, it was a good thing she didn't live with her father most of the time. She enjoyed partying and being allowed to have co-ed sleepovers.

Brooke Davis knew that it was how all teens were, just like she had been. Angela Scott was definitely a replica of her mother. In every way, except the fact that her hair was a shade lighter. Over the years, Angela's hair had been getting lighter and lighter, like her fathers. It started out a deep, chocolaty brown, but was now nearing dirty blond. She was exceptionally hot. You couldn't deny.

Angela had considered dying her hair deep red. She had a thing for red heads. One of her best boy-friends was a red head. She lost her innocence to him. But that was her freshman year, which is kind of gross.

Enjoying herself, Angela breathed at a calm pace, relaxing, taking a breather from her hectic life as a teenager. Her mother's voice rang across the beach, as she approached her daughter in her semi-modest black denim mini skirt, and a red dress top. For a 37 year old, Brooke still had it. The boys that had hit on Angela earlier seemed to agree, while they whistled.

"Ang, baby, you know you have to go get changed. Your flight leaves in fourty-five minutes. I still have to call you a car…" Angela propped herself up onto her elbows, as she brushed her glasses onto her forehead.

"Mom can't I just drive? I'm getting my license in 28 days anyway."

Brooke chuckled, as she placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Absolutely not. Especially not in Mexico. Now hurry up, your father is very impatient."

"You'd know." She rolled her eyes as she rose from her chair, slipping her feet into her velvet flip-flops and grabbing her tote, throwing it over her freshly tanned shoulder.

"My phone died. I need to charge it." "You can charge it on the plane."

"No, I'll need to be using it on the plane." Angela stomped her foot in frustration.

Brooke questioned her daughter. "Why?"

"So I can have phone sex with that thirty-eight year old pervert over there." She lied, finally getting tired of her annoying mother.

"You'd better be joking." Brooke called after her daughter as Angela already headed up the pathway to the resort.

"It wouldn't have been a joke if it were you." Angela yelled back, over her shoulder, almost out of hearing range. Her mother was such a prude. Okay well actually, that was pretty much the falsest statement ever.

Brooke Davis was the coolest mom ever. She totally didn't care if Angela drank a little every now and then, and she didn't care if she was having sex already. She knew it was what teens did, so she wasn't going to try stopping something she knew was un-stoppable.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finally back in the serene suite, Angela dropped her tote by the door as she opened up the rather large closet doors. She shared a lot of her clothing with her mother. They both were the same petite size, and had the same taste in revealing clothing.

Brooke had always been carefree before she had Angela. During Angela's younger years, she was a golden mother. But as Angela got older and Brooke got lonelier, she figured she could return to her old ways. At least that way she was getting some.

Choosing a pair of dark skinny jeans, paired with a lacey button up short-sleeve top, Angela kicked off her flip-flops and began to change. As she un-tied her bathing suit top, she heard a small bounce on the window. She casually stepped closer to the balcony, as she glanced around the outside, wondering what it was. She looked dead across from the balcony. Standing on the other side, were two boys, who looked to be maybe a year or two older. They flashed an empty Girls Gone Wild DVD box at Angela, hinting to her.

Angela laughed at the boys, who pleaded. "Why not." The words escaped her mouth, flooding her brain. She untied the top completely, and it fell to her feet. From across the way, you could hear the hooting and applauding. Angela rolled her eyes playfully, before pulling the blinds shut.

_She was definitely, absolutely, her mother._

First she slid the jeans up her body, and fastened them, then strapped on a black, lacy bra. Adding the shirt, and buttoning it up leaving the top three buttons undone, along with the bottom two, revealing her toned stomach, Angela examined her appearance in the mirror.

_Snap. _Angela unbuttoned one more button on the top, now making the lacy bra, very visible. Just the way she liked it.

The suite door opened and there stood Brooke, tapping her foot impatiently. "Angela Claire Scott, you were supposed to be downstairs four minutes ago. You have a flight to catch!"

_Eww, she's in her motherly mood._ Angela thought, as she pulled out her lip gloss, and quickly applied it to her smooth lips. She rubbed it in, and puckered, blowing a kiss into the mirror.

"I'm coming." She replied simply, grabbing her carry-on tote and her small black wristlet. She brushed by her mother, who closed the door, left to carry her daughters luggage.

"That is not appropriate to wear to your fathers." Brooke told her daughter, sternly as Angela slid into the car that was to take her to the airport. Angela glanced up at her mother from inside the car.

She sighed and buttoned the one button she had purposely just un-buttoned moments before. "Happy?" She asked annoyance in her voice visible.

Brooke ducked her head into the car and kissed her daughters forehead. "Be safe, call when you get there, and I love you." Brooke pulled back and anxiously played with her fingers.

"You too." Angela said before pulling the door shut in her mother's father. The driver attempted to ask Angela what gate she needed in English, but Angela helped the poor guy out.

"Puerta dos por favor." It was a good use of her Spanish that she had studied so hard in middle school. The driver nodded and within twenty minutes, Angela was taking her seat in the first class section.

Her flight seemed to be the only one busy, so it was in-and-out with everything. Once the plane had been in the air for a good two hours Angela had charged her phone with her cordless adapter, something she didn't tell her mother she had, and called all four of her best friends. One of them had been grounded, one of them had been wasted, one of them had been too busy hooking-up with some guy to talk, and the other just didn't pick up. Some friends.

She remembered what her mother had told her about the button. She quickly un-fastened the button, and there, her mother would never know.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hours later, she had finally reached New York. She wasn't jet-lagged at all. She was used to the long flights across the country. She had brushed her hair, and applied another coat of gloss to her lips in the airport restroom.

Throwing her carry-on tote over her shoulder and placing her wristlet inside, she made her way over to the luggage pick-up. She searched the crowd, looking for a blond head that probably towered over the rest of the people. She couldn't find him. "Where the hell…"

She was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder, which startled her and caused her to jump. She turned her head, and her body followed. "Daddy!" She squealed, practically jumping into her father's open arms. Sure, she was a daddy's girl.

Lucas wrapped his arms around his daughter, holding her for a minute, not wanting to let go. He missed his baby girl. To him she would always be his baby girl. Apparently he didn't know about the sex, the drinking, the occasional smoke…

"I missed you Angel." He said after placing a kiss on the top of her head. Pulling back, with his hands still gripped onto her upper arm, he looked his daughter up and down.

_What is she wearing?_ The thought haunted his brain, asking himself over and over again. "You too dad." Angela interrupted his thoughts, and he thanked her silently. He wrapped one arm around her again, as the two headed for the exit.

He had already brought her bags to his black jaguar. Angela climbed into the passenger seat and tossed her tote into the small back, that had the seating where you had to put the front seat down to get in backseat. She turned around and fastened her seatbelt.

"You know, you should let me practice driving in New York. I'm getting my car down here in two weeks, and I won't have even driven down the city once." She shot her dimpled smile at Lucas, who frowned upon the thought of his baby turning sixteen.

_16 years ago…_

"_Luke, the baby, she's kicking." Brooke almost whispered to her husband who lay half asleep as the couple watched one of Brooke's favorites, The Notebook._

_Lucas was almost startled as he squinted, getting accustom to the lighting. "Whoa, what?" He asked excitedly but also un-knowingly. _

_Brooke nodded vigorously at her husband who placed his big hand over her stomach, letting the kicks go for it._

"_Wow." Lucas stated bluntly. The two broke into a fit of giggles, as Lucas climbed over pillows and blankets to kiss his wife._

_Smiling against his lips, Brooke tried speaking. "I know this is going to be forever and ever away, but when she gets her license, I want to get her a Mercedes."_

_Lucas was suddenly confused. "How is this at all relevant? I'd rather be ravishing you."_

"_Mercedes Luke, okay?" Lucas rolled his eyes and began kissing his wife feverishly. "She can have two for all I care."_

…

"Your Mercedes." He said, looking and sounding distant. Angela just gave him a confused look. "Uh, yeah, one of my Mercedes, haven't we been over this already?"

He nodded at his impatient daughter. _Wow, she really is like her mother. Hopefully without the sex, but very like Brooke._ He thought to himself, smiling at his daughter who just looked creeped out.

Angela loked at her father as if waiting for a response. When she didn't get one, she turned back facing forward.

"You know, if you hadn't screwed up, or shall I say, screwed Peyton, you would be saving a lot more cash on only one car."

Lucas was already pulling out of the parking garage, when he heard what Angela had to say. He stopped the car abruptly, and let his hands drop on his dark jeans.

"Angela, first of all, you don't talk that way to me, and second of all, it wasn't because of your godmother that your mother and I divorced." Angela started at her nails, afraid to say something. She murmured a whatever, which instantly made Lucas feel a pang of guilt in his heart.

He brushed a stray lock of hair behind his daughter's ear. "Hey, I'm sorry, 'Kay kiddo?"

Angela nodded and flashed her smile again. It instantly melted his heart. She was a pure beauty, and she loved to flaunt it too. "When we get you home, and you get changed into something a little less, whorish-"

Angela gasped and laughed simultaneously. "Dad! You so cannot say that! EW! "

Lucas raised one hand defensively. "Hey, you're starting to act a lot like your mother and if I know your mother, than I know she designed that for you. And I know her designs. Whorish."

Angela once again, re-buttoned the top button. "Yeah well, you don't know my mother."

And for the rest of the ride home, the two rode in silence.

A/N- well?! I want to know what you all think! Sorry there is no Brucas. I'm warning you though; there won't be much until the end-ish. It is mainly focused on Angela. Pleasee Pleasee Pleaseeeeeeeee review!

Emily


	4. If We just Breathe

A/N- Hey guys! Wow, so I got some mixed reviews about the time jump. I'm not going to change it, but I promise to add in a lot of flashbacks, especially ones with Angela growing up. This chapter only has one, I'm sorry. :\ I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Melissa [Seth-n-Summer4ever! She has been very helpful and so awesome! Thanks Melissa! Okay, onward. I hope you all like!

_Flashback- Six years ago-_

_The door crept open, as Lucas held it open for Angela, who was celebrating New Years in New York with her father. _

_The young girl peeked her head in slowly, before her body followed in suit. She awed as she examined the penthouse. It was beautiful, large and very fancy. It was also her daddy's._

"_Dad this place is awesome!" She smiled enthusiastically as her father placed both of his hands on her shoulders from behind. _

"_You think?" He playfully asked. Angela scoffed her voice in laugh, "Uh, yeah! This rocks, seriously!"_

_Lucas couldn't believe his ten year old daughter actually liked the place. Truth be told, he hated everything about it. He hated how he was only going to be living by himself and with his daughter when she visited. Maybe if he could just get over his wife already….ex-wife._

_He was staring straight into his thought, when Angela's small hand flashed in front of his face. She was jumping, trying to get her attention._

"_Daddy, you awake in there? Don't tell me your malfunctioning."_

_Lucas lokoed in awe at his daughter, not only was she beautiful but she had brains. "When did you get so smart kid?"_

"_When did you get so old?"_

_He hauled his daughter up into his arms and tickled her. "That's enough from the peanut gallery, thank you very much!" Angela replied by sticking her tongue out and shaking her head._

"_Daddy, I think we're going to be very happy here. Promise this place will only be filled with happiness!"_

_She was just too cute. "Of course princess, anything for you."…_

Awakening from his flashback, tears nearing the inside of his eyes, Lucas peered over at his daughter who sat on the kitchen island, chattering away on her phone.

"Nuh-uh! She did not...Oh my god that bitch!" Angela rambled on and on, just like any teenage girl. Actually, just like her mother would have years ago.

"You tell that whore that if she ever touches with my best friend's boyfriend again, even thinks about him, that I'll beat her scrawny ass!" A few laughs came after that, s Lucas eavesdropped.

"Do not sleep with him Chelsea! I swear, he is a waste of your time, I mean, when I slept with him and Andrea's party, I swear it lasted like, three minutes."

Alright, Lucas had heard enough! He assumed his daughter was going to parties, maybe making out, and just that frightened him half-to-death. He knew she was like Brooke, but seriously, just sleeping around, and then having your father find out?! This was way over the line.

Lucas entered the kitchen, and coughed to make his presence aware. Angela abruptly turned her head and a flash of panic hit her. She quickly talked back into her phone and mumbled, "Uh Chels, I'm going to have to call you back." With that Angela ended the call and hopped down from the counter.

"Hey there, uh, dad." She smiled innocently, but as if she had just been caught. "What have you been up to?" She asked, trying to steer away from her phone call.

"Who was that?" Lucas asked, with a raised eyebrow, and Angela played with her fingers nervously. "Chelsea, she was just telling me about, this uh, test she took in Geometry. She passed!" She faked a squeal of delight and Lucas couldn't help but crack a tiny smile.

"If you say so." He replied, trusting his daughter, though he knew the truth.

"Ang, I think your old enough for _the talk_." Angela winced.

"Dad, seriously, I've dealt with 'the talk' **and** with mom already." She whined at her father.

"Knowing how your mother used to be, I don't believe that talk could have sufficed any advice." Angela hit her father on the upper arm, annoyingly.

"Lucas Eugene Scott…" Angela was about to continue when her father quickly interrupted.

"Hey, hey, hey, that is Dad to you missy!" Angela laughed and turned back from her father, reaching for her phone.

"Come on Angel, don't you want to watch your winning routine for nationals on tape with me?" Lucas pleaded, and begged. Man, he was just like her.

Angela sighed deeply. She still danced. She danced way too much for her pleasing. She had competed in Nationals for four years, winning first prize, three out of those four years.

"Seriously Dad? Have we not watched that enough over the past year?!" She was so tired of dancing on her tight schedule. She had to make time for school, ballet, hip-hop, jazz, modern, Pointe, sex, partying, studying, shopping, tanning, and tap!

She repeated this to her father, well, leaving out the sex and partying parts. He just raised his hands defensively and shrugged it off. "Fine, go be a kid. But don't get into to much trouble, alright? I need you at Le Italia by five, remember were having dinner with Lindsey."

Angela rolled her eyes and mocked Lucas. "Ah, the girlfriend."

"Go." He said sternly, but jokingly.

Angela walked towards the front entrance and picked up her tote bag, and a light jacket, opening the door and partially closing it, she called from behind. "I'm already gone!"

And that, she was. She didn't need him anymore, and he knew this. His baby girl, was gone…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\//\\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\

Angela was walking the streets of downtown New York, her tote hiked up on her shoulder, and her hair blowing slightly as the wind blew. She knew where she was going. Some of her New York friends were having a party at one of their apartments.

She left her fathers house in a pair of jeans and a modest sweater. By the time she reached the party, she was wearing her black, five inch heel boots, a short denim mini, and an aqua blue tube top. She had her jacket on while she was walking the streets, of course. Do you know how hooker-ish that would be without it?!

Entering the apartment, she found her New York crew and some random others filling the apartment. She pulled he jacket off and tossed it into the closet, well, probably on top of two people, but in the room at least.

Entering the kitchen, Angela pulled a can of beer from the refrigerator and entered a smaller, less crowded room. Everyone was talking and gossiping rapidly, until somebody realized Angela.

"Holy shit Angela Scott!" Angela squealed, as she ran to her best NY friend, Sam. The two embraced, and Sam was so obviously drunk as she placed kisses on Angela's cheek.

"Whoa, whoa sweetie, calm yourself." She laughed as she pushed her friend off of her. Others began hugging and welcoming her back 'home'. Within minutes, the group was sitting in a messed up circle, sipping there beverages.

"Let's play 'I Never'." Angela said, her eyes brightening at the suggestion. She was already on her second beer, and she was never good at holding her liquor. The group oh-and-ah-ed as they all agreed.

Sam piped up first. "Let's see, I never, She looked around and stopped when her eyes met Angela. "had sex with one of my mom's exes." She kinked her eyebrow at Angela who gasped, while others chuckled.

"Okay he was so much younger than her, and they broke up!"

"Just take a drink Ang."

Angela glared, playfully, at her friend and then raised her can to her lips, letting the beer enter her mouth.

"Fine, my turn! I never made out with my best-girlfriend!" Angela yelled directly at Sam, who laughed and raised her glass.

"Hey Ang, that was you I was kissing, drink up love!" Once again the laughter began roaring and Angela had some defensive remark.

"I was drunk!" "You always are!" A voice echoed after Angela.

But Angela scoffed, and took another sip.

As the game progressed, so did the time. It was now 4:45, and Angela had to be at the fancy Italian restaurant to meet her dad and his stupid girlfriend. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Angela jumped up from her position on some guys lap, who had been feverously attacking her neck, leaving a small hickey.

"I'll call 'yall later! Bye!" She hollered as she stumbled around the apartment, in the closet and out the door. She tried calling for a cab, which took five minutes, and then headed towards Le Italia.

The ride was at least thirty minutes, so by the time she got there, it was five-twenty-five. She stumbled into the fancy restaurant, totally un-changed from her party clothes, and totally buzzed.

She just hoped she wouldn't spit out any drunken remarks. The hostess pointed her to her table and she scurried over to her worried looking father and his nicely put together girlfriend, Lindsey.

She pulled out her chair and quickly sat down, placing her bad down on the floor besides her, and let her breath catch up to her. "Sorry." She smiled, still slightly panting.

Lucas was very disappointed, scared and angry. He didn't really want to make a scene. So he tried to steer away for now. He was leaning back in his chair with his legs crossed, one over the other. He unfolded his legs and sat properly.

"About time Angela…" "Later dad, 'Kay?" He nodded, and then turned towards Lindsey.

"Linds, you may remember my daughter…" Lindsey smiled and nodded, finishing Lucas' sentence.

"Angela, yes, I do. Hello Angela."

Angela shot a very fake smile at Lindsey. "Hello Lindsey." She mirrored.

Angela never liked the fact that her parents were divorced, but she dealt with it. On the other hand, she absolutely hated the fact that her father was dating. He was so selfish.

As dinner went on, Angela sat obnoxiously, while her fatherly figure and his 'date' were engrossed into intellectual conversation. Angela was rather smart, and she enjoyed pointing out Lindsey's errors.

Lucas was getting very frustrated with his daughter, and as the dinner neared an ending, he spoke up. "Angela, where were you this afternoon?"

"A friends." She said, her head in her hand, lazily responding. She was being very, very, disrespectful.

"Who's?" He asked sternly. "Sam's"

"Where there boys?" he asked, while she tossed her napkin onto her empty plate.

"What does it matter?"

"I asked you a question and you will answer…" He said, raising his voice, which made Lindsey feel very uncomfortable.

"Yes, there were god damn boys! And you want to know what? I made out with three of them!" if he really wanted to know, then she would let him know. And boy, did she let him know.

She rose from her seat as the two adults casually did the same. Lucas was driving the two back to his penthouse, which meant Angela had to scrunch in the back. She was annoyed, her father was annoyed, Lindsey was nervous.

When the trio finally reached the pent, Angela began making her way up the small but grand staircase. Lucas held a finger up to Lindsey, laughed nervously, then took off after his daughter.

When he got upstairs and rounded the corner to her room, he heard Angela talking to someone. _How dare she! After she was so rude, she thinks she can just gossip to her friends! Without punishment?!_

Lucas thought to himself, angrily, before placing a hand on the door knob. He didn't push it open, when he heard what Angela was saying.

"Mom, she's worse than Skankton!" There was a pause. "Yes, I meant Peyton, whatever!"

She was talking to Brooke. He hadn't even thought about that. He hadn't even thought about Brooke. He hadn't thought about the fact that he still yearned for her…secretly, when eh wasn't fooling around with Lindsey.

"Listen Mom, I cant stay here much longer, dad is being, he's just being a bad single parent!" Another pause. "Well if I cant go home, than can you come here?!"

Silence.

"Whatever mom, I'm hanging up…no…no…hanging up Brooklyn!" And she did. She tossed her phone on her bed and ran her hands through her hair tensely.

Luke decided to back off. If he hadn't slept with Skanton … I mean Peyton, than they wouldn't be having this argument.

Wow! Okay, your all going to hate me because…

I made it into like every other story, with Lindsey.

No flashbacks, really

No Brucas

You gotta give it time child:

Review pleaseee!

Until next time, Emily!


	5. You Wont Find This

A/N- Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! I just want to keep getting this out there but, this WILL be Brucas, eventually. Alright! I'm going to try to incorporate at least two flashbacks into this chapter! R&R please! The lyrics in this chapter are from "You Wont Find This" by Carrie Underwood.

Disclaimer- I own nada. Except Angela. Great.

_Did you check the tires?_

_Put Gas in the Car_

_Don't think you'll need too much_

'_Cuz you aint gonna get that far_

She stood by her kitchen counter, sipping a glass of wine. The wine was bad. Too old for her taste. Brooke Davis needed crisp, new, and fresh. She didn't do anything about it though. She didn't feel right.

Her daughter was up in New York, with her ex-husband, who she secretly missed. Not him, but the idea of a husband. The idea of a marriage. The idea of giving her daughter a family.

She had just ended a phone call with Angela, who was complaining about her father and his girlfriend. _Girlfriend_, Brooke hadn't even had one serious relationship since the divorce…eleven years ago.

So maybe that was a tiny lie but still, nothing more than three dates and sex. So it really wasn't all that serious.

Angela had pleaded for her return to California, and when Brooke said no, she pleaded for Brooke's coming to New York. She also declined that.

What Brooke forgot herself, was that she had a meeting at the New York _Clothes Over Bros_ office. That weekend. The next day. How could something like that slip her mind?!

Her assistant Millicent had booked her a flight three weeks ago for tomorrow morning, five-fifteen in the morning. Something she could look forward too.

It was already eleven-twelve. If she wanted some sleep, she better catch it now. Brooke walked over to the sink, and emptied the contents of her glass into it. She licked the taste of the wine from her lips before turning to head up the kitchen staircase to an upper level.

What Brooke hated about her large mansion was that when Angela wasn't home, she was alone, in that big house. It was too big for her liking when without company. She sighed as she flipped the light switch to off, and trudged up the stairs.

_Ten years ago…_

"_Mommy…I'm scared." A five year old Angela whimpered to her mother, who picked her up and sat her on her knee, kissing her forehead._

"_Scared of what baby?"_

"_Being here, this house. It's too big, and daddy can't fight out all the monsters that are hiding here."_

_Brooke chuckled at her small daughter. "Baby, first off all, there are no monsters, this house is happy, with fairies that are protecting us."_

_Angela gaped as Brooke said fairies. She adored fairies. She had been a fairy for Halloween. She thought it had been her best Halloween yet. _

"_Secondly baby, if there were monsters," Angela shot her face down, "Which there are not, then I could fight them away."_

_Angela smiled as she threw her arms around her mothers neck, who then carried her up the kitchen stairs and into her large bedroom._

"_I love you mommy!" She squealed as her mother placed another kiss on her forehead once in the bed. _

_Brooke nodded. "You too baby. I love you too."_

"_Will you be my bestest friend when I get older?"_

"_We'll always be best friends Angie."_

Why was it that she always told her daughter lies? They weren't best friends, and now, Brooke was fighting the skeletons in her closet too.

_Did you pack the good times?_

_Don't forget a map_

_Just incase the route you take_

_Isn't there to take you back_

Angela lay half asleep, half awake in her bed at her father's place. She had her legs curled up to her chest, and she hugged them. She was pretty sure Lindsey had left for the night, which surprised her. She honestly thought her father owed a good night to her, after the way tonight had went on.

I guess he was going to make Angela take the blame for that one.

The door of her room slowly began opening, and before Angela thought of something smart to say, her father had already beat her to the punch.

"You don't deserve this." He said sternly, as he stood in the doorway, looking over his daughter.

Angela scoffed and sat up, making eye contact. "Don't deserve what? This bed, a place to sleep? A family? Alright dad, kick me out. I'll be happy to leave."

Lucas shook his head and sighed as he slowly crept over to her bed. "No, I'd never do that Ang, you can't actually even think I would ever." She rolled her eyes.

"Then what don't I deserve?"

"My apology."

Angela kinked her eyebrow, rather curious about where her father was going with this.

"Continue…"

"Angela, you were very disrespectful and yes, you were embarrassing. I can't afford to have you going around and acting like, like…" His eyes searched her room for the word, but Angela cut in before he could think of it.

"Like my mother maybe?" Lucas' eyes stopped searching and landed straight on his daughters, and he sighed.

"Angela, you can't keep bringing her up…"

"Why not? You were just about to! You were just about to call me a slut, just like her!"

"I wouldn't call you a slut…" He said softer, only as his daughter's voice rose.

"You would dad! That's the problem! You were going to because it's true! I'm a horrible person! I am a slut, and it's your entire fault…I hate how you did this to us. Why dad? Why was I not enough for you?" She cried through hot tears that streamed down her face.

She never normally had a break down, especially never in front of her father. He wrapped his arms around his daughter, and tried calming her. A memory instantly popped into his head. It was a memory he hated, but it wouldn't leave.

_Eleven years ago…_

_Lucas held Angela in his arms, rocking her back and fourth, trying to quiet her. Angela was crying hysterically into her fathers chest, squeezing her arms around his neck, not letting go. _

"_Shh Angel, everything's going to be okay, I promise baby." It didn't work though._

"_No it wont! You're getting a divorce thingy! Why! What did I do to you?"_

_It broke both Lucas and Brookes' heart to hear there four year old daughter like this.   
_

"_Ang." Brooke said as she walked up to her daughter and soon to be ex-husband. She brushed a tear stained strand of hair from her face, behind her ear. _

"_Sweetie, this is not your fault, it's our decision." Lucas looked at his wife, with pain in his eyes. It was her decision, not his. _

"_Daddy where will you live! I won't see you again! What did I do?" She continued to as that question, as he continued to rock her. _

"_Angela, you did nothing! I'm going to be over at the hotel for a little bit, but you'll still see me, I promise." He said, while pulling back so he could look at his daughters red face. Pain instantly hit him again._

_God, this wasn't good for his heart condition. But he deserved whatever was too happen. He messed up; he should deal with the consequences._

"Angela, I'm always going to love you. You never did anything wrong, and you know that. You know it was me."

She shook her father off, while she sniffled. "Your right dad, it is your entire fault."

_You can hold any girl that you'd like_

_Fall in love when it's easy at night_

_But you'll wake up wondering _

_Why she aint ever, something better_

The next day Brooke had already flown into New York. She had already gone to her meeting, and it was now six-thirty. Maybe she could get a cock-tail. Get a hook-up. Maybe she could visit her daughter.

That would be the most sensible thing to do, but it was too nerve wrecking for her. Come on Brooke, be a good mother.

She scrunched her face, as she almost turned into a bar, but resisted and called a cab instead. She told the driver Lucas' address, and she held onto her purse, while her stomach did flips.

Why was she nervous? It was just her ex-husband and daughter. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Lucas in eight years. Sure she had spoken to him over the phone or through e-mails but she hadn't physically seen him in person.

When the car came to a stop, Brooke handed the driver a twenty, and told him to keep the change. A twenty was the smallest bill she had with her.

When she stepped out and stared at the building before her, she gulped. _Here goes everything_.

She knew what penthouse number it was, and before she knew it, she was standing in front of the door. She raised her hand to knock, but hesitated more than one time. When she finally worked up the nerve to knock, a voice had stopped her.

"Brooke." The voice was breathless, the voice was Lucas'. Brooke felt her stomach do Olympic sized flips now. She turned to her right, to find not only Lucas, but some light brown bimbo attached to his hip, under her left arm.

"Hi Lucas." She said, trying to avoid major eye contact, but she couldn't help but look up into his blue orbs. They were just like Angela's.

Lucas immediately un-wrapped his arm from Lindsey, and straightened out. Lindsey almost scoffed, as she narrowed her eyes slightly on her boyfriend.

"Making booty calls Lukey?" She questioned, getting irritated. Lucas tried to find a word to say but all that he could think about was how good Brooke looked. She was just as thin as Angela, and for her age, that was a miracle.

She wore a knee length black pencil skirt, that hugged her body, perfectly, and a burgundy colored blouse that revealed a little more cleavage then Lindsey liked visible to her boyfriend. Paired with five inch black pumps, Brooke looked like a business woman goddess.

"I'm Angela's mother, Brooke Davis." She said professionally as she reached out for Lindsey's hand. Lindsey glanced at her hand but didn't reach to shake.

"Lindsey Strauss." She plastered a fake smile onto her face as Lucas tried snapping out of his thoughts.

"Linds, you think you could give me and Brooke a minute alone?" Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Sure, I'll just go wait inside your penthouse, so you can talk in the hallway, or better yet, why don't you go inside and I'll just leave for tonight."

She faked her enthusiasm as Lucas gaped. Brooke turned slightly so she could hide the fighting fit of giggles. So this girl was worse than Peyton. Angela was right.

"You don't have to go Lindsey." "No but I want to."

Lucas sighed with defeat. "Fine, goodbye." He didn't lean in to kiss her he, just turned and waited for her to leave.

Yes Lucas loved Lindsey, but he had never known she was so obnoxious or jealous.

Lindsey scoffed and headed down the hallway to the elevator. Once she had evaporated both Lucas and Brooke turned back inward.

He took a step closer to the door, where he was just a few feet away from Brooke. A few feet away from the girl he still yearned for.

"You look great Brooke…" Brooke held her hand up to stop him.

"No Lucas, don't say that, please." It pained her to refuse compliments from the man she loved. From the man who ripped her heart out and crushed it.

Lucas nodded slightly as she pulled out his key. "Well then, I guess you're here to see Angela."

Brooke nodded, as she hid a stray tear that formed in her eye.

Lucas reached over Brooke and unlocked the door. It opened and Lucas held it open for Brooke. She smiled weakly as she walked in and took in the place.

It was sweet, modern, and inviting. Lucas followed, as he didn't peel his eyes off of Brooke. "Ang!" He hollered. Brooke slightly flinched and Lucas caught it. "Sorry, she doesn't listen otherwise."

Brooke nodded. "I know."

Then Angela came down the stair case, looking lazy in a cami and sweats, and hair tied up on top of her hair. She caught sight of her mother and squealed as she instantly took off in her direction. She practically jumped on Brooke.

She had never been so happy to see her before. "Mom you came!" Brooke nodded as she placed a kiss on her head.

"Of course baby, you said you needed me." She emphasized the needed, so Lucas could tell she had said it.

Lucas took in how beautiful both girls looked, standing with their arms around each other. That was supposed to be his wife with his daughter.

They would have been one hell of a family. That was the way it was supposed to be.

Angela couldn't help but notice the tension between her parents. She wanted them to hook-up, no matter how gross that sounded. Maybe they would get married and she could have a family! Imagine that!

"So mom, are you staying here?" She asked. Brook shook her head.

"Uh no, I've got a room over at the," She held her thumb over her shoulder, thinking of the hotels name.

"No you aren't your staying here." Angela piped up, and Lucas sent her a small glare.

"Chill dad, you have plenty of room." Lucas sighed and glanced down, but back up at the girls.

"Alright, Brooke would you like staying with us?" Brooke shrugged as she squeezed her daughters shoulder and smiled.

"That'd be nice, thank you."

Angela jumped up and down. Her plan was working! She pulled her mothers hand as she wanted to show her around.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Brooke laughed mildly as her daughter pulled her ahead. Angela gave her dad as small wink, and he opened his mouth to say something, but ended up laughing instead.

Great, now he was going to be tempted with Brooke. Shit, why'd he say yes!

_When you're lost, and you've run out of road_

_  
Find what I already know_

_  
In the end close is all there is _

_  
But you won't find this no you won't find this_

So, what did you think! I got some Brucas in! Hoooray!

Please review guys and tell me what you think should happen!

Thanks, Emily!


	6. That Empty Feeling

A/N- Wow guys! I can tell you all adored the little bit of Brucas in the last chapter! Then I can tell that you're going to love this chapter. It's mainly all Brucas, maybe some other characters, not sure yet, but I'll make it while I write:. Any who, this may be a shorter chapter, and you might have mixed reactions. Read on! P.S. I thought I'd start this chapter with a little happy flashback.

_12 years ago…_

"_Look at our baby girl!" Brooke squealed as she and her husband sat with others, watching Angela's dance class put on a performance. _

_A hush was directed towards Brooke from somewhere in the audience, as Lucas rested his arm on to Brooke's seat. Brooke rested her head on his shoulder, and the two watched as their three year old daughter attempted to dance the choreography._

"_She's going to be famous one day Luke." Another hush._

"_Mhmm." Luke responded. "Maybe we should talk about this later. Just enjoy the show." Brooke giggled as she playfully hit his hand that was draped over her shoulder._

"_Fine." Lucas laughed at his stubborn wife, and when the curtain closed and then re-opened, a small Angela was taking a bow. _

_The couple hooted and applauded as loud as they could and Angela began giggling on the stage…_

Lucas, Brooke and Angela were laying in Lucas living room talking, watching a movie, and playing cards simultaneously. Brooke observed the way that Lucas connected with Angela. It was different than the way she handled her daughter. But then again, Brooke and Angela were both like kids.

Lucas was a responsible father, and he made Brooke feel like a horrible mother. It was already one-forty-five in the morning; somehow the three were pretty busy doing nothing and enjoying themselves.

When Angela was in the room, Brooke and Lucas weren't really awkward, but when Angela left the room to go to the bathroom, or call her friends, the awkwardness entered. Glancing at her watch Brooke noted the time and she felt it was her turn to be responsible.

"Ang, I think you should head up to bed." Angela gaped and sent a look towards her mother, about to object. Brooke never really gave Angela a bed time.

Brooke sent a look back that pleaded, and Angela couldn't help but smirk.

"Fine. Night Daddy." She got up and blew her father a kiss who chuckled. She turned to her mother. "Mom, can I speak to you for a second in my room?" Brooke nodded and got up from her position on the couch.

"One second." Angela held a finger up to Lucas, then grabbed her mother's wrist and pulled her up the stairs. Brooke laughed slightly and rolled her eyes to Lucas. He smiled.

At least they were getting along, right?

Once upstairs Angela let go of her mothers wrist and started laughing.

"You okay there Angel?" Angela calmed her self.

"Ah, yeah, I'm good…and yourself?" She asked suggestively and Brooke gasped with a laugh.

"Is this why you wanted me to sleepover?" She asked, finally getting the clue.

"You're slower than usual Brookie."

"It is mother to you missy." "Ew, you sound like Victoria. Except you like mother."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You father has a girlfriend and besides, he is a cheater."

Angela should have known her mother would play that card. She sat down on her need and looked at Brooke.

"Whatever, I guess I have to go to sleep, because apparently I have a bed time. Not that you gave me one tonight so you could impress my father with your parenting skills." She played sarcastically.

"Keep it up and you'll have a bed time every night." Brooke stuck her tongue out playfully, and Angela returned the tongue.

"Can I borrow these?" Brooke motioned at a pair of hot pink sweats, and a white wife beater.

"Why, trying to look sexy?" Brooke sent Angela a stern look.

"Lets try; I left my suitcase at the office, so I need something to sleep in."

"Well, with dad, you won't be sleeping in anything." She laughed and Brooke stomped her foot.

"Angela that is your father you're talking about and no for the last time! Now I'm taking these and you are going to sleep."

Angela rolled her eyes and fell backwards onto the bed. Brooke nodded to her daughter and began changing.

"What do you think your doing?" "Changing." "Fine."

It was a quick conversation and within sixty-seconds Brooke was completely transformed. She opened Angela's door to leave, and turned towards her daughter, holding the knob before shutting it behind her.

"Thanks Angie, I love you."

"Whatever mom." She said with a smile so Brooke knew she was teasing.

Brooke shut the door behind her, and then made her way back down to the living room, gaining confidence to fight out the awkwardness. Angela was dead on target. I mean, Brooke did leave her suitcase at the office, but she could have borrowed something a little less, sexy.

Maybe Brooke still wanted to looking appealing….stop thinking that Brooke, he cheated, he has a girlfriend! Don't pull a Peyton! What made her think he would even want to pull a Peyton?

Stepping onto the lower level, Brooke watched as Lucas put away the popcorn and candy bowls. She walked over and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can do that Lucas."

Lucas looked up, to find Brooke, looking very….Brooke. Wow. She looked like she was eighteen again. He stopped staring and shook his head.

"No it's fine, besides, your Brooke Davis Sco-"He bowed his head slightly. "Davis. You don't do that kind of stuff." Damn it! He brought the awkwardness back. But she could try to push it away.

"I guess it comes with being a mom." She shrugged and smiled weakly. But Lucas had cleaned it all, and there was nothing else to do but talk.

Lucas motioned towards the couch, and Brooke nodded, taking a seat, and he did as well. They were facing each other. "Can I get you anything?" Brooke shook her head, and he nodded.

"So…" He began awkwardly. "How's the business?"

"Good I guess. New York is one of our best locations actually." He smiled. He was proud of her. Starting a line of clothing was always her dream, and she achieved it. He knew she could.

"Well then, I'm glad." She smiled at him, and felt herself relaxing into the couch.

"I see you've got into Angela's closet." Lucas motioned towards her outfit and Brooke looked down and bit her lip.

"Too little?" She asked nervously. She didn't want to feel like a skank, coming into his home, and parading around with nothing on.

He shook his head and laughed. "No, it's just enough." Shit, he shouldn't have said that.

"I mean-"He tried thinking of something to say, but he couldn't. "No it's alright."

There was a silent pause, and the two looked around, every once in a while catching each other's eye and smiling.

"You know, we never really talked about it." She whispered. She shouldn't be bringing it up, but she had to. She had to know.

"Brooke, are you sure this is the right time?" She nodded, looking at him, hungrily for an answer.

He sighed. "It didn't mean anything, either time. I was an ass, we fooled around, but I only did it because I missed you, and you were always gone. It was hard on me and it was hard on Angela."

She was now getting angry, it was her fault, and she brought it up. "You think I enjoyed being away from you? You think I liked leaving my daughter? No, of course I didn't! I loved both of you so much. I told Peyton to take care of you while I was gone, not fuck you!"

She felt a hot tear stream down her face. This was eleven years in the past, why did she bring it up? Why was it so important to her?

"Luke, I trusted you so much." Lucas reached out and place his hand, on Brooke's arm, and gently rubbed it.

"And I am so sorry for that! I didn't know I was such an ass either. I really am sorry Brooke. But I carry around the guilt every day and every time I see Angela I know that the reason I can see her so limitedly is because of me! I think about how much I miss you and-"

"How much you miss me?" Brooke looked up into his eyes and she could see how watery they were, but beautiful. He nodded.

"Yes, I miss you Brooke! I've always missed you! And I know you don't want to hear this and I don't blame you because I-"But he was cut off by Brooke's lips attaching themselves to his.

His first intention would be to push her off, he had Lindsey, but this felt so right. With Lindsey he felt so empty, and with Brooke, he felt, so, complete.

Lucas deepened the kiss, as Brooke's hands searched his neck. He pushed her back onto the couch and began kissing her neck, she moaned as she allowed him to continue. She suddenly felt wrong, and cried out for him to stop.

"Lucas, wait, stop!" Lucas ignored her request and then she started to push him off, hitting him weakly. "Lucas stop it!" This time he obeyed and quickly pulled away, catching his breath.

Brooke rose to her feet and began pacing. She was always a pacer. She shook her head and mumbled some things to herself. She then stopped and stared at Lucas who looked at her, his eyes pleading now.

"We, we shouldn't have done that Luke." He opened his mouth but Brooke continued. "No, no, no we really shouldn't have done that. You have a girlfriend, you cheated, and you're always going to be a cheater aren't you? Oh God, that makes me…the cheaters accomplice! Lucas I can't be her, no I can't be like Peyton."

"Brooke, would you just listen to me for a second? I'm sorry, about, that but I know it was just a spur of the moment thing, don't worry, nobody will ever know, and it wont happen again."

It pained Lucas deeply to say that, and it pained Brooke too, even if she did nod. Truth be told, they both still loved each other, and it was wrong.

XXXXXXXXX

Oh. So what do you think!? Love me or Hate Me?! I mean its Brucas and all, right? Is it getting cheesy ?

Please Review! I've been extra good; see it was a make-out!

Emily!


	7. Maybe It's Time

A/N- Aw thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad you enjoyed the Brucas interaction. Oh and during this one part I mention the knicks and Sam's dad owning them, I have no idea about the Knicks owner or anything. It's Au.

The next morning brought nothing but awkwardness. Brooke entered the kitchen to find a drowsy Lucas idly sipping on a mug of coffee. She stopped and glanced at him, watching the way he typed away on his laptop. He hadn't noticed her, so she continued farther into the room, taking a mug of her own, and filling it with the hot beverage.

When she brought the mug to her lips, his voice quietly rang out. Neither wanted to wake _their_ daughter. "Careful, it's extremely hot." Brooke paused, taking in his consent, and chuckled.

"Thank you but I know how to drink coffee." She replied rather harshly, which caused Lucas to stop typing and turn to his former wife. She raised an eyebrow as if challenging him, but he didn't want the challenge. After last night's event, he was trying to stay clear of any trouble with Brooke.

Not getting any type of response, Brooke smiled inside, as she now took a sip of the coffee. It burned her tongue and throat as it traveled downward. She spit the contents of what hadn't slipped into her stomach, back into her cup and swatted at her tongue.

"What the hell Luke, do you make your coffee in a fire pit?" She asked, irritated. He shrugged and couldn't help but allow a small smirk graze the corner of his mouth.

"I warned you." He said then returned to his typing. Brooke watched him, as she placed the mug down on the counter. She had left Lucas alone after they shared saliva, claiming she was leaving to get some sleep. But she didn't.

Brooke lay awake all night thinking about everything. The kiss, Lucas, their past, Angela, Peyton, just everything that took a toll on her. And the limited hours of sleep had shown through her up-scale bitchiness, so early in the morning.

Brooke slowly began stepping over to the kitchen island, across from where Lucas sat typing on his stool, she leaned onto the counter and watched, chin in hand. Lucas tried ignoring her, but he couldn't help but glance up at her, and after a while, he gave in.

"What is it Brooke?" He asked with a sigh of annoyance. She broke into a smile.

"It's just good to see your writing, again." He looked at her, dazed with confusion. What did she mean by again? "Again?" He asked.

She nodded. "Well, it isn't like you haven't been writing, I know you have, but ever since you were a teen, you never wrote after you…never mind." Brooke stopped and waved the topic off with her hand.

"No, tell me." He demanded, now rising from his seat, shutting his computer in the process. Brooke once again made a waving motion with her hand. "You could never write in high school, college or during our years together, when we had an argument or dispute."

He made an 'oh' with his mouth silently before responding. "If you're referring to last night, than I don't know what you're talking about." He said rather coldly, looking away. She nodded again. "I wasn't I was just…" She didn't finish when Angela came parading in, cheerfully and smiling. The peppiness gave Brooke a migraine.

Lucas tried to suck it up best as he could for his daughter. "Morning Angel." Angela turned from searching the refrigerator to acknowledge her father. "Daddy…" Lucas smiled and sent a coy smile at Brooke. She returned the same smile as she quietly murmured a hello to her girl.

Angela shut the doors, taking out a simple bottle of water. She was cutting back on her, uh, everything lately. "So here's the plan..." She continued while her parents gave her varied looks.

"I'm going out, and your not. Well actually, I could care less what you two do, but I'm not going to be there so it doesn't really matter." Brooke opened her mouth to respond.

"Ang, I came all the way out here for…" Angela turned to her mother, and waved her hands, mimicking Brooke. "For you…blah, blah….no, you came here for a business call. I was just on the way." Brooke opened her mouth, in horror and embarrassment.

"Angela you will not talk to me that way!" She stated, raising her voice, which caused Angela to laugh. "Oh come on mom, I always talk to you like that, you know it's the truth!"

Brooke was boiling and Lucas could sense it easily. "Angela, be respectful to your mother, please." He said calmly, and Angela turned to him, throwing her hands to her side in defeat. "Fine, you know what, I'm done helping you two."

With that, the hormonal teenager exited, dramatically. Brooke sighed, playing with a button on a shirt she had borrowed from Angela's room. Lucas sighed and stepped over to Brooke, placing a supportive hand on her back.

"I'm sorry, we should have taught her to be more respectful." He admitted coolly. She shrugged, but she made sure she didn't shrug hard enough to shake his hand off. She liked the warmth and feel. The touch and vibration.

"How can we teach her proper respect when she didn't have respectful parents to show her?" She said in her raspy voice, cracking slightly. He agreed and then removed his hand, taking a step back.

"Brooke, today I'm booked all day, but tonight, I would like to take you out." He said, smiling softly at Brooke who smiled back. "Girlfriend Luke." She reminded him, and he nodded.

"As friends, that's all I was trying to imply." Brooke felt her cheeks flushing, feeling embarrassed that she had accused him off trying to ask her on a date. She laughed it off, and shrugged.

"Okay, it's a date." She paused. "Not really but…" He nodded his head, somewhat chuckling. "I know what you mean Brooke, its okay." She smiled, letting her wide dimples shine through before turning to exit the kitchen.

He watched her go, smiling to himself. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't wait for tonight.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\\

Angela had made plans with Sam to go out shopping for Angela's party. Okay so the party was still a while away, but that was their excuse to go around buying crap, and having a cocktail in a few bars around town.

The two had already cashed away hundreds of Sam's dollars. Her daddy was pretty rich, you know, owning the Knicks and all. In fact, the two met through the whole Knicks ordeal. But neither really cared for basketball. They both were more into girly stuff, like cheering and dancing. Sam being the cheerleader, Angela being the dancer.

Okay, so we know Angela is like, mega-mega-mega rich, but Sam is like mega-mega-mega-mega rich. So the two had no problems burning a whole in Daddy's Armani pocket.

The two stalked the New York streets, carrying bags full of Louis Vuitton, Chanel. Tiffany, Prada, and well, I think you get the idea. It was happy hour at most of the bars, and the happier the hour, the happier the girls.

So maybe they had a tiny bit of an issue with underage drinking, but what teen didn't? I mean it wasn't as if they were going out and competing who could sleep with the most guys. No, of course not. That was a Thursday thing. It was Saturday.

"You know what Sammy?" Angela asked as the two pulled themselves onto two stools and bar number five. "What Angie?" Sam replied before ordering the two girls two cosmopolitans to sip on.

"I really need you expertise in relationships." Sam gasped and put her right hand over her heart, in awe. "Angela, you want me to give you advice? I never thought I'd have the honor." Angela cracked a smile and shoko her head no.

"No, no, no Sammy! Your way to drunk, never mind." Angela said as she reached out to accept her cosmo, sending Sam's back. Sam looked up in confusion.

"Hey wait, I was going to drink that!" The bartender looks back at Angela for permission, but she shook her head and the bartender took off, with Sam's drink. Sam pouted as she attempted to steal away Angela's drink, but was unsuccessful.

"The advice wasn't for me anyway, it was for my parents." Sam stopped fighting for the drink, when she instantly sobered up…somewhat.

"They're a couple now?" Angela shook her head. "Then why would they need relationship advice?" Angela shook her head, again.

"They don't, I do. Well…no…I need to hook them up. You know, I totally caught them locking lips last night." She gossiped carelessly to her friend, and Sam smiled wider.

"No way! Score one for Ms. Davis! You know, I love your mom and all, but your dad is way to hot for her." Angela gasped, and scolded Sam.

"Hey, I want _them_ together and want them to get married." She stopped yapping to tke another sip of her drink. "Before you know it, it's going to be you carrying my little sister unless I hook them up already!" She placed the drink down and slid off the stool, as Sam did the same, both grabbing bags.

The two headed for the door, not paying, because Angela told the bartender to put it on her bill. She had gone there before, and she had slept with the bartender. She forgot to mention that part to anybody.

"Angela, now, I wouldn't mind that so much." Sam grinned deviously, as Angela started yelling 'ew' and 'your nasty' at her buddy. While the two made their way back to Sam's penthouse to drop off Sam herself, they giggled wildly, not caring about anybody's thoughts.

When they said their goodbyes, it was late, almost dark, okay, it was dark, and it was seven-forty-five when Angela made it home. She unlocked the penthouse, with bags in both hands, sobered up,

When she shut the door closed behind her, she noted her father standing in front of a hallway mirror, fixing the collar around his neck. He wore nice jeans with a brown bet and a dark blue button up shirt that he made look nice yet casual. Angela smirked as she slowly walked farther into the house, still holding her bags.

"Big date with Linds-whore?" She asked slyly, and she turned to be surprised when her father didn't yell at her for using a crude nickname. She was surprised by his answer in complete.

"Nope." He said with a smile as he finished adjusting his shirt. Once done he tucked his hands into his pockets and met his daughter.

"I see you went shopping…" He trailed off, somewhat frowning. "Don't worry; you think I actually paid for this stuff?" She asked as she began stepping past him. He held out is arm so she couldn't cross.

"Did 'ya steal it Ang?" She rolled her eyes at her father's tone. "No, I stole it from Sam's credit card, 'Kay?" He nodded and dropped his arm, allowing her to pass. She reached the bottom of the stair case before turning back to look at her father.

"So where are you going then?" She asked, still wondering. He replied coolly, as if it were nothing.

"I'm taking your mother out." Angela raised an eyebrow, while inside she did jumps and twirls. She silently screamed _'Yes!'_ through her wide, dimpled, just like Brooke's, smile.

"Not like that." He replied, taking notice of her smile. She nodded. "Sure dad." She said quickly before disappearing up the stair case and into the guest bedroom, where her mother was zipping up a short, night-on-the-town black dress. It was eloquent and casual at the same time.

The dress barely grazed half way down Brooke's thigh, and opened at the top, revealing little cleavage, held together with two thick straps. Angela jumped onto Brooke's bed and Brooke turned towards her. "It is not a date Angela."

Angela chuckled. "You know it is mom, and you know you're extremely nervous. I mean you haven't slept with him in like what, eleven years?" Brooke sighed as she stepped over to the bed, sitting on the edge, so she could strap on her black stilettos.

"Where are you two going?" Angela asked, ignoring her mother's impatience with her.

"Dinner, then this new club that just opened last night." Angela smirked, and clapped her hands together. Brooke stood and examined herself in front of a mirror.

"How does it look? She asked Angela, now facing her, doing a small turn.

"It looks like you want to seduce my father." Brooke scolded. "You know you should really not think about those types of things when it comes to your parents." She said sternly, while grabbing her small clutch. Angela shrugged.

"It doesn't affect me to be honest with 'ya. I like the straps." She added on, pointing towards Brooke, who tried twisting her head to catch the back of her dress. The straps came directly back on her shoulders then crossed in the back, creating a revealing 'X' shape.

"Thanks, made it myself." Brooke shrugged guiltily before heading towards the door, which Angela followed in suit as the two made their way down the steps onto the lower level.

Lucas looked up, while his jaw dropped slightly, taking in Brooke's appearance. For a casual look, she looked like she just came out of a Clothes over Bros catalogue, worth two billion bucks. Brooke blushed slightly.

"Ya ready?" She asked, and Lucas nodded, guiding her to the door. Angela peeked her head into the hallway, still wearing her smirk.

"You kids behave yourselves." _'Or not'_. She thought as the adults both turned back, Brooke blew a kiss and her father nodded at her. With that, they exited, and Angela finally began jumping out across the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so? Up next is the Brucas date…I mean, night out, as friends….pssh.

Review please! Please, please, please!

Emily!


	8. The Unexpected

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, sorry I didn't get the chance to reply to any, I've been way over busy. I did read them and I'm trying to incorporate some of your ideas and so on. Here we go...I really think you are going to L-O-V-E this chapter. You're just gonna love me! Maybe…it's a short chapter, kinda.

The night was young for these two crazy kids, ex-lovers, and parents, whatever you wanted to call them. The awkwardness was slowly fading as the two walked the streets of downtown New York. The first stop on the 'Brooke and Lucas Reunion' was a simple restaurant that did require taxi service from one point to the other.

The restaurant was elegant, nothing to fancy, surely nothing to casual though. When the two arrived, they were seated at a table for two, on a balcony that overlooked the Hudson. It was beautiful, and Brooke's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, realizing she was with Lucas, and that she was enjoying herself, and he had a girlfriend.

Lindsey hadn't even crossed any part of Lucas' mind that night, and to be honest with you, he intended to keep it that way. While dining on their entrée's, the two had time to catch up, finally crossing into each others comfort zones. A place neither had been in a long, long, long time.

They only had crossed the border line, not much farther. They realized that they had history, and it would be best to keep I civilized and not get too into each others lives. As if raising a daughter together wasn't involved at all, puh-lease! When they finished, they casually sat, talking for some time. Brooke crossed he legs and held her water glass, sipping it every once in a while.

"Please Luke; you actually thought Angela would tell you the truth, about something like that? You're her father, not her buddy." She added onto their conversation with a laugh, and Lucas shrugged innocently.

"How's a guy to know?" He replied with a smirk, sitting with his own legs crossed. He turned his attention to his watch and unfolded his legs. "If you really want to hit this club then I suggest we get going."

Brooke nodded as she placed her glass on the table swallowing the contents in her mouth, while rising. Once on her feet, she squealed. "Yes Lucas, we have to!" She cheered, clasping her hands together waiting for her date, uh, escort to follow.

The new club was only two blocks down from the restaurant, and you could already see the long line from not to far in the distance. Lights light the air surrounding the club, and music pumped inside and out. The club was hot, and Lucas wondered why Brooke had planned on taking him there.

Yes, Lucas had planned the dinner, but the clubbing was all Brooke. You should have figured. When they got to the end of the line, Lucas prepared to halt, but Brooke grabbed his hand and pulled him all the way to the front. On the walk to the door, Lucas tried speaking out. "Uh, Brooke, how do you plan on getting in? You know you can't flirt your way in with a date…" He ended his sentence and his movement when he ran into Brooke, who stood at the front of the line, about to speak to the bouncer. Obviously Brooke wasn't tuning him out somehow.

She smiled widely at the bouncer, who smiled back, obviously intrigued by the girl. She looked down on his list, avoiding small talk with the guy, who frowned.

"Brooke Davis." She stated and the bouncer too, looked down. He trailed his finger along the list and stopped when he came across her name. He nodded his head and stepped back, allowing Brooke who was accompanied with Lucas, to pass. The bouncer scowled at Lucas who smirked back.

He was out with Brooke Davis, he was on a date. He was forgetting that a.) This wasn't a date and b.) he had a girlfriend. Once into the blaring, raging, and utter-most fabulous club ever, Brooke turned to Lucas. She tilted her head and smiled at him, causing him to return the facial expression.

"Why did we come here anyway, Brooke? You know I've never been much of a club-hopper." He asked, raising an eyebrow, in a somewhat serious yet playful tone. She rolled her eyes and laughed aloud.

"Please Luke, when you're hanging out," The two words crushed him. He really had forgotten that this was just hanging out, "with Angela Scott's mother, you're bound to expect the largest." She replied, now grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bar, where she ordered six shots. Three for each, She was being spontaneous today.

It was expected though, if she wanted to win Lucas' heart again, and simplicity wouldn't work, than alcohol had to be the trick. And this was just round one for the drinks. She picked up one shot and held it out for Lucas.

Lucas took the drink and raised a curious eyebrow. "Come on Brooke, we have to be good influences on Angela and I'm not sure that…" He began as he watched Brooke down her number one. She tapped the glass on the counter and cut Lucas off.

"And you honestly believe Angela doesn't know her way around the liquor cabinet?" She asked, returning the raised eyebrow affect. The thought of this bothered Lucas, and he paused to collect his thoughts. Angela, drinking? Surprise, surprise Lucas.

"Besides, is Angela here?" She question, waiting for him to take the shot. He breathed in deeply, before raising the small glass, and tossing it back down his throat. Brooke giggled at Lucas, who looked as if he hadn't taken one of those in years.

Actually, he probably hadn't, truth be told.

Brooke handed him the second shot and he downed it immediately. Knowing her ex, Brooke knew it would only take three itty-bitty shots to get him drunk. More than half way there… Her brilliant plan was working!

Brooke herself took the second shot, while Lucas graciously took his third. Give or take fifteen minutes, Lucas was drunk in the mind, but he still spoke sober, and moved sober. He was practically sober, just with a little Brooke dent. That meant that by shot number three, Lucas would be sober as hell, until it came to Brooke. Brooke had her own effect.

A familiar beat began playing through the speakers and Brooke hopped up from her bar stool taking Lucas' hand in her own. She pulled him off of the bar stool, and began dragging him onto the dance floor. He shook his head in resistance, but he knew he wanted to so badly. Brooke hadn't gone out with Lucas in over ten years; she hadn't learned that he had learned to hold his liquor a little better.

She pouted against his resistance and finally gave in; like that was really such a hard thing to do. The two stood separate from each other, at first. They swayed to the music in their own ways. This really was new for Lucas…even if he had been doing it for over a decade. He was never any good at it.

While the music turned more up-beat and rapid, so did their dancing. Lucas watched as Brooke glided to the music. Her hips shifting, her body shaking angelically. He couldn't help but admire. After all those years, she still had it.

Brooke caught onto his eye trailing her body, and she smirked to herself. She slowly and un-noticeably re-positioned her body so it was touching his. She wrapped her arms around his neck gently and the two swayed together, making eye contact, breathing heavily. Their bodies slowly molded together and Brooke knew this was her chance.

She reached up, her mouth next to Lucas' ear, and she began to whisper. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to remember what happened last night…" Her voice trailed and Lucas was processing all that she had said. When it finally clicked in his mind, he couldn't help but be taken aback, in a good way.

He placed his hands on her back, pulling hr back from him, searching her face. She wore her sexy smirk and her eyes never looked so beautiful. "Brooke how do I respond to that?" it sounded harsh, but the thought of Lindsey was suddenly flowing back into his head. Damn it.

Brooke shook her head and started asking, who cares, aloud repeatedly. She did so while bring her lips closer to his own, finally shut the gap. He didn't kiss back at first, but the nit hit him. He still loved Brooke, and she was too drunk for that heart-felt confession. He knew she just wanted sex.

He frowned against her lips, but then realized if that's all he was going to get, then he would take it. He forcefully kissed her back, doing so for minutes, on the dance floor. Now they both were feeling the completeness, whether the other knew that or not.

The two didn't say a word before deciding to call a cab and head back to the penthouse. While sitting in the cab, the two didn't make contact, or speak. When the two got back, they both looked around the room, looking for a sign of Angela hinting around. Nothing.

To the bedroom and away. Brooke pulled on Lucas' hand while she was in the lead, towards his master bedroom. The door opened and shut rather fast, and Lucas had pinned Brooke up against the wall. He kissed her passionately and Brooke laughed.

Her hand stuck out, roaming the wall for the light switch. When her hand came across the switch, she flipped it upwards, turning on the lights. She could see out into the room, while Lucas could only see the wall, seeing as he was facing Brooke.

Brooke's mouth dropped when the sight of her daughter laying angelically on the bed, her ipod headphones tucked into her ears. There really was truth lying beyond the name. Lucas stopped and pulled away from Brooke, his scrunched eyes asking what was wrong. Brooke raised her hand, and pointed to the bed.

Lucas shook his head in confusion and then turned to find Angela, and just like Brooke, his jaw dropped. He instantly stepped back from Brooke, letting her come off the wall, and he chuckled.

Brooke on the other hand, tapped him across the chest with the back of her hand. "This is not funny Lucas! What if she wakes up…?"

"She won't wake up." Lucas assured her, brushing his hand over her cheek, but she looked down.

"This is wrong." She stated bluntly while a frown filled with pain and shame appeared on his face.

"No Brooke, if we both want this then it –"

"No Lucas, I can't keep doing this to myself. To you! I just can't hurt your girlfriend-"

"You don't know her! How can you possibly hurt her, if you don't even know her?"

"Lucas, listen to me! This is wrong, I will not, I repeat, will not pull a Peyton. I'm better than that! And even-"

The two continuously battled it out, quietly of course. Waking there daughter would just be shameful. She deserved better parents, and they both knew that.

"Brooke you want this, and I'm willing to give you it! If you want to give me a second chance, than I'll dump Lindsey, I'll come back to you! You can come back to me!"

"Lucas even if I wanted to, and I do, I couldn't." A worried look spread across Lucas' face as he gently stepped towards Brooke, and placed his hands over her crossed arms, rubbing lightly.

"Why not?" She looked away.

"I won't let myself fall for you again. I won't let you hurt me. I won't give you that chance."

She looked up into his pained blue eyes, and saw Angela's eyes. Her own daughter's, pained, blue eyes.

"I think it'd be best if I leave as soon as possible."

He shook his head, refusing to give up. If he just "fessed" it up for her, than damn well was he getting something good in return!

"Yes Lucas, I have to."

And with that she broke away from his grasp, and paced herself through the doors. If Lucas Scott knew anything about his ex-wife, thank it was never go after her when you've already lost.

XXXXXXXX

Okay, don't hate me. The beginning was nice and Brucas-y. Don't hate me.

Review please!

Emily!


	9. Just Running Out of Time

A/N- Hey everyone! So sorry I've been slow with updates and reviews! I've been having major writers block with this story. Next Tuesday's OTH sounds hilarious! I cannot wait! R&R and I'll update sooner! This is a short chapter! Sorry!

Standing in the small hallway before the door of Lucas Scott's penthouse, stood a mother and her daughter, and slumping-into-the-background Lucas Scott himself. He observed as his daughter stood with her arms tightly embraced around Brooke Davis, the ex.

Both girls looked beautiful, whether it was the daughter, who wore a simple pair of grey sweats and a tight, not so beautiful to a father, camisole. Or if it was Brooke, who was clad in a shirt dress over a pair of dark jeans, and her trendy six inch boots. It was obvious these two had style, especially Brooke, I mean; she did own her own line of clothing.

And Angela, she was going to be great someday, whether she would be dancing internationally in companies, or designing clothing besides her mother.

"Oh mom I'm sorry you're leaving!" Angela's voice muffled from her face hiding in Brooke's neck

Brooke chuckled. "I'll be seeing you sometime in the next week in a half, and you never care this much."

A moment later, Angela pulled back, and pulled at the short hem of her cami, as if it would actually lower below her naval. She tried to play it off, coolly.

"Yeah well, that was before you and dad actually almost hooked-up." She replied, with an accompanied smirk.

Brooke scoffed her voice in a small laugh, and Lucas raised an eyebrow, hearing exactly what his daughter said.

Angela squealed and quickly darted off, passing by her father who watched her go.

After a brief moment of awkward silence, Brooke spoke up, somewhat shuffling her feet.

"Well, uh, I guess I should get going if I want to make my flight." Lucas nodded, straightening up and slowly stepping closer to Brooke.

The two met, and tried not to look each other directly in the eye. It was challenging, for the both of them. Their eyes did catch glance of the others at one time, and Brooke sighed. There was no way this would be easy.

"Goodbye Luke." She whispered as she gently wrapped her arms under his and over his back. He pulled in closer, and closed his eyes, taking in her scent.

"Bye Pretty girl." He replied, causing her to instantly jerk back.

"Lucas, I can't have you going off like that again. This is why I'm leaving." He bowed his head, feeling ashamed.

Why did he always do that? Why did he always try to ruin the chance that wasn't even there! Stupid! Stupid, stupid Lucas!

"Brooke, I just want to be a family again, I just want you to love me."

"Just like you love me? You don't love me Lucas, and I don't love you. I don't believe I ever will again."

An instant punch in the gut appeared. And in his heart. His entire body felt numb. She couldn't do this to him. She was going to kill him, slowly, if she left.

"I'm sorry…" She picked up her small scattered luggage pieces and promptly exited through the door, snapping the door shut from behind.

He watched her go, and pounded his fist into the wall, cursing into the air. Completely unaware of his daughter who sat perched on the top step, listening in.

- - - -

Sitting, hugging her knees, listening to her parents argue yet again, sat Angela. She was nearing sixteen, and her life was already over in her mind. How could she have everything and anything she wanted, but the one thing that mattered, she couldn't.

Hearing the front door shut and the pounding of her father's fist upon the innocent hallway wall, Angela found herself more upset than usual.

It was strange, seeing as Angela never cared that much about her parents being together. What changed anyway? But now, it's all she even wanted.

Shaking her head, with tears forming in her eyes, she quickly walked over to the bathroom, pushing the door shut with her back, and leaning against it, pausing and thinking.

She needed to get rid of the pain; she needed to dispose of it. Searching the bathroom for some kind of pain dispenser, Angela spotted the toilet. She knew this was bad, she knew this was really, really, bad.

She gulped slightly, before twisting the lock on the door securely, and slowly, very slowly, making her way over to the small device.

Bending down, and perching herself onto her knees, Angela opened the toilet seat and looked into the water.

She saw the reflection of a broken girl. Clear and beautiful skin, messed up make-up, tears welling in the eyelids, and a heart that was broken, showing through every part of her body. She saw a girl, who was scared, and not capable to be on her own.

She simply saw, herself. Her new self, the one she didn't want to be.

Falling back onto her knee's, she twisted her body, so she could reach into the shower, and pull the water knob. Water instantly began pouring from the faucet, and she lifted the smaller knob, and the water poured from the shower.

"Ang, you in there?" Her father's voice echoed through the bathroom, and Angela, scrunched her face, trying to hold herself from lying.

"Yeah Dad, I'm taking a shower." She called back, in a normal voice.

She heard him mumble some kind of agitated okay in response, and she bowed her head, letting a single tear escape.

Why was she doing this to herself? She didn't have to be doing this.

Pushing herself back onto her knee's and closer to the toilet, she slowly and gently pulled her hair into a lose twist on the back of her head, and brushed her bangs behind her eyes.

She leaned up even farther, and raised her right hand to her mouth, opening it widely, she paused again.

_You don't have to do this Angela_. What the hell was that? Her conscience?

She mentally shook it off, and pressed her hand into her mouth, down her throat, until she was gagging. That was it, she couldn't go any farther.

She pulled her hand out, and felt somewhat out of breath.

Angela fell off of her knee's, and pressed her back against the wall, where she let the tears fall.

The tears had been held in for so long ,there were so many. Her knee's huddled infront of her, she let her hands drape over them, and she allowed he head to fall into her knee's.

The tears drenched her sweats, and she felt disgusting. This was not her, and she wanted to wash everything away.

This was not the life it had been two days ago. What the hell had happened?

Angela rose to her feet, and pulled her sweats off of her body, stepping out of the pile of material that cluttered by her feet. She ripped the camisole from her skin, and tossed it into the pile off material, before stepping into the shower; with the undergarments.

Maybe if she tried, she could wash away everything.

Maybe she could wash away her parents, her problems, herself.

Maybe she could get a clean slate, start over.

Really short chapter! Still suffering from minor writers block, please let me know what you want to see in the next chapter, I need ideas! Review please!

Emily


	10. It's Gotten To You

Okay, okay, I suck, I know. My writers block on this story is still there, and it won't go away! But I'm trying, and I'm sorry if everything seems all mixed around and confused like I don't know what I want to happen. I'm doing this for fun. I also started on my new story, and I'm really excited!

X-X-X-X-X-X

_Nine days later…_

The sound of Jimmy Choo's clinkering on the hard wooden floor flooded into Angela's head. The sound was being drilled into her head, and she could do nothing to drown it out. She already attempted turning the volume to the maximum on her ipod, but the clinking got more rapid and obnoxiously close with every step.

She groaned as her bedroom door burst open, and on the waiting end, was a furious, steaming mother. She fell onto her back, and turned to her side, burying her head into a pillow that lay on the unmade bed.

"Go away Brooke…" She murmured through the pillow, but Brooke undeniably did not.

Instead Angela's cover's were torn from her body, and draped messily onto the floor, and her mother angrily pulled at her daughter's body until Angela gave in and rolled to face her mother.

"What the hell were you thinking Angela? What the hell has gotten into you?" Brooke screamed uncontrollably. Her voice raising with every questioning word, making Angie flinch slightly, cringing too.

"I don't know what you're getting at." She replied lazily. Ever since she had returned to California, she seemed to be drifting farther apart from her mother, and during her last days in New York, she drifted even farther from Daddy.

"To hell you don't know what I'm getting at…" Brooke irritably mocked her daughter, and then she placed her hands on her daughter and shook her lightly.

"Are you trying to kill yourself? Have I not taught you from my own experiences?!" Brooke ranted, as her shaking hands loosened on her daughter's small frame.

With that, Angela knew what Brooke was getting into. Well she had her options. Drugs, drinking, sex, and then came the eating disorder. Just dandy.

"If your talking about-"

"Making yourself sick?! How stupid are you? You dumb, dumb child." Brooke never reacted to anything at all, this way. She never yelled juvenilely.

Angela remained speechless, feeling shame once again. When she first considered bulimia, she had failed to go through with it. But then things only got worse, her relationships, everything, and it seemed so easy.

"Mom, I-"

Brooke shook her head, holding up her pointer finger sentencing her daughter to halt.

"No, no, no, no, no. You will not address me while I am speaking to you. How could you? After everything I have told you about. I told you, you could get away with the drinking, and with the boys. I told you Angela! And –"

She allowed herself to clear her throat, and wipe any excess tears from her eyes.

"- from my accidents, from my binging, how could you not know? How could you still go on? And then your father finds out before I do?! Where did I go wrong? You saw me collapse, twice. You saw me being taking into therapy and you saw me getting put into the ambulances. And it was worse when I was your age! Damn it Angela, how?!"

The tears managed to find a way to escape Brooke's red face and the guilt traveled through Angela's body, taking up every inch of available space.

"Mom, Dad wasn't supposed to know! You weren't supposed to know! It's not like I told him! He walked in on me, it isn't my fault!"

As she spoke, her body felt limper and limper, and she couldn't clearly manage her words. She sunk into herself, and hugged her knees rocking herself while her mother bawled, watching.

"No, you are not getting away with this Angela! Do you know how upset I was? Do you know how upset your father was? He knew for seven days Ang, and he couldn't say anything because he didn't know how to! Your sixteen, you have everything! Your body is, well, I'd kill for it."

Her mother angrily sympathized, which confused both women. She was furious at her daughter, but she couldn't manage to blame Angela. She blamed herself for her daughter's risky actions.

"You don't' want to know mom! The truth would kill you, and I hoped it would do the same!" Angela stated, yelling louder than before, perching herself up onto her knee's facing her mother directly.

She was prepared to move on, she had more to say but she was interrupted.

The interrupting smack hit Angela right in the face. Her mother's hand strongly brushed by her face, leaving a large red handprint. The sting didn't kick in until three second after, and she sat, holding her own hand against her cheek, her mouth a gap.

Brooke watched as her daughter sat in pain, clenching her face, knowing that she was responsible for that. Her hand was pressed up against her mouth, shocked in every way at her childish and seemingly harmless action.

What kind of mother was she? She was sounding like her own. But she was doing it for her daughter's own good…mom, you still don't' slap her!

The thoughts moved from one side of her brain to the other, as she stepped back, slowly, watching her daughter watch her back, with stinging, fiery eyes.

Before pressing her own body against the doorway, Brooke opened her mouth, only to allow the faint sound of Angela escape her lips.

"Get out." Angela demanded bluntly. She watched with the fire growing wilder, if looks could kill, her mother would have had 3 degree burns all around.

Brooke looked down, and bit onto her bottom lip, obeying her innocent daughter's simple request. She stepped out into the hallway, and s lowly took one step with every breath.

She had reached her point, and she had gone over it. She needs help. She didn't know what she needed.

XXX

Okay, extremely short chapter, it seems that way lately. I guess the writers block is really taking its toll. I mean, I've started writing my new story, and I'm incredibly excited. But I guess I need more help with getting inspired for this one.

Please review despite my lack of posting and length.

Emily!


End file.
